everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
A Matter Of Chivalry
"I don't know when I decided my brother's death was not accidental, but decide it I did. And I'm going to prove it, even if it kills me." Story A few weeks ago "Hey big brother, it's your birthday today! I know Chloe, just let me sleep No! you have to wake up to spend the day with me! Chloe, give me five more minutes. Five! Okayyyy.... ...Chloe get out of my bed! Nope 'giggles' not until you wake up and play with me Fine! 'exasperated chuckles. Chloe placed a wrapped box on the ground in front of an elegantly carved white marble headstone. "Hey Elkannah." She whispered, tears shining in her eyes. "I miss you. Happy birthday," Her voice broke as she through herself on the dirt, wailing. "Are you okay?" An unfamiliar boy's voice asked. Startled, Chloe sat up, wiping the dirt of her face. She saw the boy, pale skinned, black hair, and eyes as dark as her own, though his were bloodshot. "I'm fine, I'm just visiting my older brother on his birthday." She said in a hoarse voice. The boy nodded understandingly. "My name is Leo. I'm visiting my aunt." "I'm Chloe. How'd you're aunt die?" She asked, standing up. "Her story. She signed to die of heartbreak." Leo explained. "Depressing." Chloe said sincerely. He nodded, looking at his feet. "How'd your brother die?" He asked in a soft tone of voice. "It was, it was a jousting tournament. h-he was knocked of his horse and died ten minutes later." Her lower lip quivered and she sobbed. Hesitantly, Leo wrapped his arms around her, resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Chloe, exhausted from crying so hard, pulled away. "They say it was an accident. I just can't believe that! He was the best this century has seen!" Chloe said quietly. Leo got quiet. "Chloe, you do realize your accusing someone of murder, right?" He asked softly. Chloe stopped. She knew how serious a matter that was. "Do you have any proof?" She turned to see the name carved on the marble headstone. "Elkannah Le Poulet." ''She cleared her throat and turned back to Leo, her eyes bright with tears, but her facial expression serious. "I'm going to find some." Her voice was determined. Leo took her hand in his. "And I promise, my word as a Lavine, that I will help you." He promised. And with that promise, these two teens, got in ''way ''over their heads. Present Day 'Why do I have to do this?' '''A Le Poulet takes school seriously' I've heard the spiel Elkannah. Then start believing it! I just don't see how learning the proper bow for meeting people of every possible rank is important. It isn't important Chloe, but it's something you have to learn. Why? Because a Le Poulet... Don't start the spiel again! Chloe ran a hand through her light brown hair as she focused on writing her essay. Though she always concentrated on her school, it was putting her to sleep. Besides, she was worried. It had been a few weeks since Leo had made the promise and he hadn't spoken to her since. Did he really mean it? Suddenly, Leo ran in the room, looking frazzled and was out of breath. "Leo?" Chloe questioned. He held up one finger, panting. Then straightened up. "You are never going to believe what I just found out." He said. "I was on the mirrornet when I saw an article about Sir Avery, the man you said beat your brother the day he died. Apparently, he's a great champion now. And he moved to Ever After!" Leo said enthusiastically. "I already accused him of killing Elkannah they day he died, he didn't say anything." Chloe admitted. "He didn't admit to it, but he didn't say he was innocent. Chloe, Elkannah's opponent is our top suspect right now." Leo reminded her. "I was beginning to think you didn't really mean that you would help me." Chloe teased lightly. "Where does he live?" About fifteen minutes later, they were in front of a mansion in Book End. "I'm warning you Leo, he won't be too happy to see me." Chloe said. "Why is that?" Leo asked. "The last time I saw him, I clawed at his face so hard I left bloody furrows in the sides of his face." Chloe admitted. Leo snickered. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." Sir Avery, a generic knight in shining armor, opened the door. His eyes narrowed when he saw Chloe. "Miss Le Poulet I am not in the mood for..." "Relax Sir Avery, I'm not going to scratch furrows into your face again." She cut him off. "I am Leo Lavine, we need to ask you a few questions." Leo cut in. A few seconds later.... "Why would I kill Elkannah!" He yelled. "Sir Avery, the real question is why wouldn't you? My brother's skill was well known." Chloe said determinedly. "What we're saying Sir Avery, is that it look's suspiscious." Leo interpreted. Sir Avery sighed, his expression softening. He took Chloe's calloused hand in his own and meant her dark eyes. "Miss Le Poulet, I speak to you as I do to my daughters. I know you are still grieving for your brother. I was as shocked as you that he was unseated so easily. I don't know what happened. I expected a challenge. I don't doubt that your brother's death was not accidental but I swear that I did not do it." Chloe looked at Leo, who nodded. Leo believed him. Chloe looked back at the knight, and sighed. "I'm sorry we accused you." The knight smiled sadly. "I know it looked suspiscious, me being the person he went up against when he died." He admitted. The teenagers left. "Guess we're back to square one." Leo muttered. Chloe nodded. Suddenly she paused, struck by a thought. "Elkannah wanted to tell me something the day he died. He said it was an important secret." She remembered. "Do you think whoever killed him killed him because of that?" Leo asked. "I don't even know what it was." Chloe complained. "Maybe we can check out the stuff in his room." In Camelot "I've got a crush on someone," "YOU ARE TOO YOUNG FOR BOYS!" "I'm only nine months younger than you are!" "...Point. Well, can't wait to meet him." "You're going to kill him aren't you?" "You know me too well Chloe." Leo and Chloe, under special permission from the Headmasters, were now in Chloe's house. They were sifting through the items in Elkannah's old room. "Leo?" Chloe asked, as she stared at the poster still left on the wall of her brother's room. Everything in it was the same. Her mother had no heart to clean it out. "What's up?" Leo asked, as he focused on rooting through Elkannah's old chest. "Why'd you agree to help me?" This may seem like an odd question but Chloe was in a remembering mood and remembered the first boy she had a crush on, who was willing to help her with whatever she needed. She was...playing a hunch if you will. "Oh, well, obviously a knight must help out all maidens." Leo stammered out, his face a bright red. Chloe felt her heart sink, though she smiled. "I see." Leo felt like smacking his forehead, as he continued to dig through the items. "What about this?" He asked, quickly changing the subject before he did smack his forehead. He handed her a leather bound journal. "This is Elkannah's journal. I've never read it, I thought it would be too disrespectful if I did after he died." Chloe said quietly. "Read it now. Maybe there's something in there that can help us." Leo said. Chloe opened the cracked leather journal, and began to read. "I think Chloe's a little fed up with me trying to be brother and father to her. I think she appreciates it and I know she loves me, but I also know how annoying it can be for a brother to act like a parent. But I have to help her out. The world can be cruel and I need to make sure she's prepared for it.Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction